starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Death Star (novela)
Death Star es una novela escrita por Michael Reaves y Steve Perry, y fue publicada el 16 de octubre de 2007, por Del Rey. Abarca las últimas etapas de la construcción de la estación acorazada, y prosigue los actos de varios individuos dentro de esta hasta los días que conllevaron su destrucción. La versión con papel ecológico y tapa blanda fue publicada el 25 de noviembre de 2008. Resumen del editor ¡La historia no relatada del armamento más poderoso! ¡Creado para aniquilar mundos y esclavizar la galaxia! El nombre "Estrella de la Muerte" lo dice todo, con escalofriante precisión. Es un mundo virtual en si mismo—equipado con un enorme poder para un único y brutal propósito: destruir planetas enteros en un parpadeo. Su misma destrucción del planeta Alderaan, la mantiene en infamia. Y su propia destrucción, a manos de Luke Skywalker, es generadora de leyenda. ¿Pero cuál es la historia completa, y quiénes son los participantes, detrás de este satélite de la perdición aniquila-mundos? El exterminio total de la Orden Jedi, declarado por el Lord Sith Palpatine, quien se hizo pasar por Senador y Canciller Supremo para obtener el total control de la República, declarado Emperador, organizando un régimen totalitario en toda la galaxia. Pero incluso con el temible Darth Vader para ejercer su malévola voluntad, la amenaza de una rebelión todavía acecha. Y el Emperador, conoce especialmente que la habilidad de castigar y devastar mundos como consecuencia y justicia, puede ser el único control sobre la galaxia. Para eso, encarga al ambicioso y despiadado oficial Wilhuff Tarkin, arquitecto del sueño aterrador del Emperador hecho realidad. Pero desde desde su inicio hasta su finalización, la construcción de la sin precedentes Estrella de la Muerte aguarda intrigas, agendas ocultas, revelaciones inesperadas, y gambitos atrevidos de aquellos envueltos en cada nivel. Las mentes más brillantes y egos más atrevidos, los más ambiciosos y corruptos, los desesperados y los taimados, todos han dado un aporte final para la Estrella de la Muerte, y su potencial para controlar el destino de la galaxia. Soldados y esclavos, leales y rebeldes, espías y vengadores, los inocentes y los malvados—todos sus caminos y destinos se interpondrán mientras se mueve la Estrella de la Muerte, hasta su punto final en la Historia Galáctica, en una embarcante y emocionante, e inolvidable aventura. Desarrollo El primer borrador de la novela estuvo disponible de manos de Sue Rostoni en algún momento a principios de febrero de 2007.Sue Rostoni on "Welcome some BCaT VIPs" Un extracto de esta novela fue incluido en la versión de bolsillo de Darth Bane: Path of Destruction y Republic Commando: True Colors. El primer nombre de Motti iba a ser "Zi" hasta que George Lucas lo renombró "Conan Antonio"."Q&A: Motti the Barbarian?", Star Wars Insider 96, pag. 56 A pesar del cambio, una aparición de ese otro nombre permanece en la novela terminada.Death Star, pag. 183 Continuidad Un evento que se produce en el Devastator Destructor Estelar clase Imperial está mal nombrado como que tuvo lugar en el Devastator Superdestructor Estelar. Apariciones *Alferon Choots Bemming *Moradmin Bast *Beller *Benjo *Bretton *Varlo Brim *Brun *C-3PO *C-4ME-O *Cass *Chewbacca *Cy *Natasi Daala *Villian Dance *Feelah Derin *Dash *Dex *Den Dhur *Celot Ratua Dil *Dillwit *Kornell Divini *Divo *Mekkar Doan *Drolan *S'ran Droot *DS-61-3 *Tajis Durmin *Olzal Erne *Esture *Rax Exeter *Hora Graneet *Tenn Graneet *Gar Gratius *Grievous *Hahrynyar *Jaim Helaw *Linesee Hoberd *Nast Hoberd *Hotise *I-5YQ *Ishin-Il-Raz *Jhaveek *Phow Ji *Daine Jir *Teela Kaarz *Kai *Kameda *Ohran Keldor *Nond Kendo *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Khurgee *L-9 *Bevel Lemelisk *Umak Leth *Luah *Lude *Mahl *Kardue'sai'Malloc *Mantologo *"Mauler" Mithel *Monn *Conan Antonio Motti *Nate *Numbers *Barriss Offee *Bail Prestor Organa *Leia Organa *Palpatine *Darth Plagueis *Poggle the Lesser *Kan Pojo *Poteet *Nahdonnis Praji *P-RC3 *Pychor *R2-D2 *Reshias *Nagat Keris Ratua *Atour Riten *Roa *Rodo *Codus Romanthus *Memah Roothes *Sangi Fever Sal *Raith Sienar *Tol Sivron *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Zam Stenza *Nova Stihl *Benits Stinex *SU-B713 ("Essyou") *Cassio Tagge *Tanbris *Wilhuff Tarkin *Tunia *Darth Vader *Velvalee *Vishnare *Vurly *Mace Windu *Qwi Xux *Yoda *Wullf Yularen *Zack |criaturas= *Bahmat *Bantha *Berbersian crab *Borrat *Brindlebug *Buzz-beetle *Crab spider *Dianoga *Droat *Feelo *Fleetabeesta *Flit *Flitterfly *Hugglepup *Midi-chlorian *Mistfly *Naga *Nexu *Pooka *Raitch *Ratbat *Reek *Rikitik *Ronto *Sand cat *Sand snake *Scorpion slug *Shellfish *Slime beetle *Space slug *Virevol *Wampa *Whool |droides= *Astromech droid **Droide astromecánico serie R2 *Cleaning droid *Construction droid *Drafting droid *Fire-control droid *Interrogation droid **IT-O Interrogator *Librarian droid *Medical droid **MD-S3 *Pilot droid *Protocol droid **Droide de protocolo serie 3PO **5YQ-series protocol droid *Secretary droid *Service droid *Training droid **ASP-19 battle droid |eventos= *Balduran Civil War *Guerras Clon *Guerra Civil Galáctica **Batalla de Despayre **Batalla de Yavin **Death Star Uprising **Destrucción de Alderaan **Destrucción de Despayre **Dissolution of the Imperial Senate **Misión a Danuta **Rescue on Death Star I *Golden Age *Gran Purga Jedi **Order 66 |lugares= *Bi-Borran Cluster *Core Worlds **Alderaan system ***Alderaan ****Big Zoo **Corellia ***Dorismus Athenaeum ***Ralthhok Encapsulization **Coruscant sector ***Imperial Academy ***Imperial Center (Coruscant) ****Imperial Center Main (Library Galactica) ****Imperial City *****Gnarlytown ******Villynay's *****Imperial City Naval Base *****Southern Underground ******Grid 17 *******Flutterbird Diner ******Grid 19 *******Chunte's *******Kenloo's Market *******Ligabow's *******Soft Heart Cantina ****Mainport ****Netaluma Tower **Duro **Kuat *Crystan V *Danuta *Death Star **Alpha Sector ***Docking Bay 6 **Construction Site Beta-Nine ***Assembly Hall **Deck 5 ***Detention Block AA **Deck 17 ***Guard Unit Lockers **Delta Sector ***Civilian Living Quarters ***Sim Seven **Docking Bay 2037 **D-Unit **Electronics Corridor 7B **Equatorial Trench ***Dock One-A **Executive Level ***Architectural Office Suite ***Exercise Suite ***Grand Moff's Quarters **Flight Corridor 17 **Hangar Bay 1271 **Level 36 ***Rec Room 17-A **Meridian Trench ***Thermal Exhaust Port **Overbridge ***Central Command Deck **Polar Trench 12 **Sector N-One ***Deck 69 ****Hard Heart Cantina ***Deck 92 ***Deck 106 ****Death Star Library ***Lower Level Troop Barracks ***N-One Medcenter **Sector N-Three **Sector N-Four **Sector N-Seven ***G-12 Barracks **Storage Room 3181 **Terminus Fourteen Access Corridor **Theta Sector ***Superlaser Fire Control ***Superlaser Simulator *Hyperspace *Imperial Relay Outpost V-798 *Imperial Space *Iridonia *Montellian Serat *Neimoidia *Outer Rim Territories **Arkonis sector **Atrivis sector ***Horuz system ****Despayre *****Dungeontown *****Slashtown Prison Colony ****Horuz I ****Horuz III **Bakura **Bespin **Bunduki **Dantooine ***Jedi Enclave **Darkknell **Drongar **Eriadu **Felucia **Gordian Reach ***Yavin system ****Yavin Prime *****Yavin 4 ******Massassi Station **Hoth **Kalamith sector ***Toprawa system ****Toprawa *****Imperial Research Station **Kessel ***Spice Mines of Kessel **Mirial **Manda ***Baobab Archives **The Maw ***Maw Installation **Mon Calamari **Mustafar **Mygeeto **Pzob **Ryloth ***Darkside **Trogan **Vergesso Asteroids **Zhar ***Gall ****Regional Naval Supply Area *Ragith III *Realspace *Sagar system **Blackstar wheelworld *Suliana *Trigalis *Unidentified Temple *Wild Space **Arkanis sector ***Tatooine system ****Tatooine *****Mos Eisley *Yuhuz Four Star *Zelos II |organizaciones= *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Bibliotron Systems *Bemming Shipping *Black Sun *Branded Aesthete *Dybersyne Engineering Systems *EngSat Complex *Imperio Galáctico **Hammertong Project **Imperial Army **Inteligencia Imperial **Imperial Navy ***Alpha Squadron ****Alpha One ***Black Eight ***Beta One ***Beta Two ***Civilian Adjunct to the Imperial Navy ***Gamma One ***Delta One ***First Naval Fleet ***Maw fleet **Imperial Marines **Imperial Senate **Imperial Surgical Corps **Library Galactica **Stormtrooper Corps ***Imperial Guard ***501st Legion *República Galáctica **Republic Mobile Surgical Unit ***Republic Mobile Surgical Unit 7 **Republic Navy *HoloNet *HNE (HoloNet News and Entertainment) *House of Tagge *Janissariad *Orden Jedi *Kuat Drive Yards *Sith *Strikebirds |especies= *Brigian *Cerean *Chagrian *Drackmarian *Falleen *Gamorreano *Geonosian *Givin *Gungan *Humano **Bakuran **Corellian *Hutt *Jawa *Mirialan *Mrlssi *Neimoidian *Omwati *Ortolan *Pa'lowick *Pho Ph'eahian *Psadan *Ragithian Humano *Rodian *Shistavanen *Toydarian *Twi'lek **Rutian *Sullustan *Trandoshan *Tusken Raider *Ugnaught *Weequay *Whiphid *Wookiee *Zabrak *Zelosian |vehículos= *Airtruck *Atmo-skimmer *Capital ship **CR90 Corvette ***''Tantive IV'' **''Lucrehulk''-class battleship ***''Fortressa **Destructor Estelar ***''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer ****''Steel Talon'' ****''Undauntable'' ***[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] ****''Devastator'' ***''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer ****''Battle Lance'' *Cápsula de escape *Flitter *Carguero **Lighter **YT-1300 light freighter ***''Halcón Milenario'' *Frigate **Hospital ship ***''Medstar''-class frigate ****''MedStar Four'' *Grav-loader *''Havelon'' *Hovertruck *Hovervan *''Ion Storm'' *Landspeeder *Lighter *''Overt'' *Patrol barge *Shuttle **Assault shuttle **Dropship **Medical shuttle ***E-2T medical shuttle ****''5537'' **''Lambda''-class T4a shuttle ***''RLH-1'' **''NGC-1710'' *Space station **Battlestation ***Death Star ****Estrella de la Muerte I ****Death Star prototype **"Expeditionary Battle Planetoid" **Machine Tool Storage Unit Alpha-Four **Skyhook **Wheelworld ***Arkam 13 ****Holorepository *Caza estelar **Blastboat **BTL Y-wing starfighter **TIE series ***TIE/ln starfighter ****Black 2 ****Black 3 ****Black-11 ***TIE Advanced x1 **X-wing starfighter *Sun Crusher *Target drone *Transport **Ambulance ship ***''Ambulance Ship 9'' **Bulk transport **''KJB-87'' **''Nordieus'' **''Omega Gaila'' **Ore hauler **''Portminian'' **''GLTB-3181'' **Slag-raft **Spaceliner **Tanker *World Devastator |tecnología= *Anisotropic armor *Artificial gravity *Automatic suppressor *Bacta tank *Battery *Biogel suit *Bioscan *Book *Blast door *Blast helmet *Bláster **Bláster cannon **Bláster carbine **Bláster rifle **Bláster de repetición *Breath mask *Cane (weapon) *Carbon freezing *Chrono *Cloning *Cockpit recorder *Comunicador *Cybernetic prosthetics *Cyborg *D-9 battery pack *Darth Vader's armor *Datachip *Datastick *Deflector shield *Diagnoster *Doppler-ping *Droid *Droptac *Electronic sniffer *Embedder *Eraser stud *Flight simulator *Food replicators *Form-chair *Gel-cam *Glow rod *Guard implant *Holobook *Holocatalog *Holocron *Holograma *Holomannequin *Holoplato *Holoproyector *Holovid *Holozine *Hipermotor *Induction hyperphase generator *Cañón de iones *Ion engine *Knife *Cañón láser *Soporte de vida *Sable de luz *Magnetic railgun *Meditation chamber *Medkit *MedNet *Memory scan *Limpieza de memoria *Computadora de navegación *Null-g platform *Particle accelerator tube *Practice knife *Particle shield *Phononic lattice storage *Photonic cable *Photoreceptor *Pressor field **Medical pressor *Proton torpedo *Proton torpedo launcher *Power-up stud *Quantum computer *Self-destruct mechanism *Sensor *Shield generator *Shock baton *Skin holo *Slave implant *Slidewalk *Slugthrower *Sniper rifle *Sonic shower *Space suit *Speed-strap *Spy-killer *Stasis field generator *Stormtrooper armor *Stun cuffs *Stunner *Stylus *Sublight drive *Superlaser *Targeting computer *Targeting field generator *Targeting laser *Thermal bomb *Thermal grenade *Thermistor coupler *Tomographic axial scan *Tractor beam *Transponder code *Triaxial fiber-optic cable *Truth-scan *Turbolaser *Turbolift *Twin ion engine *Ultraviolet sterilizer *Vac suit *Vibrohoja *Vocabulator |miscelánea= *Appendix *Cavern fever *Death sticks *Encapsulated arcology *Juggling *Kik-dust *Kozema *Low-g gymnastics *Resiplex *Rodian influenza *Sangi Fever *Silver Valor medal *The Force **Force-sensitive **Force choke Títulos y ocupaciones *Ace *Administrator *Alpha Squadron Leader *Architect *Bouncer *Bounty hunter *Capitán *Chief *Chief Librarian *Coronel *Comandante *Dark Lord of the Sith *Doctor *Double ace *Emperor's Royal Guard *Farmer *Field medic *First Counselor *First Level Adept *Galactic Emperor *Governor *Grand Almirante *Grand Moff *Guard sergeant *Gunner *Imperial officer *Jedi Healer *Caballero Jedi *Maestro Jedi *Junior librarian *Teniente *Teniente Coronel *Teniente Comandante *Lord *Major *Master chief petty officer *Master chief gunnery officer *Medical technician *Medical Technician Class Two *Mercenary *Moff *Padawan *Pilot *Pirate *Princess *Pub tender *Queen *Guardia Roja *Senator *Sergeant major *Sith Apprentice *Sith Master *Slave *Spy *Stormtrooper *Smuggler *Spacer *Technician *Tertiary Wife *TIE pilot *Unarmed Middleweight Champion Hábitos sociales *Crashball *Death *Death mark *Galactic Basic Standard **High Coruscanti accent *Galactic Credit Standard *New Order *Old Low Frusoise *Podracing *Sabacc *Shyriiwook *Slavery *Suicide *Teräs Käsi *Tusken *Velanarian boxing Términos *"439570437" *"504614575" *A-grav *Aft pilot port *"Backrocket" *Bay Door Control *Blast Control *Blink *Blockade runner *"Butcher of Montellian Serat" *Changa bushfighting *Class IV moon *Consular ship *Darth *Data channel 557.9 *"Debark" *Defensive pattern Prime *Department of Redundancy Department *Drack *Dreadnaught *Embalming fluid *Emergency Receiving *Eye *"Fayknom" *Fem Fortune *Fire Control *"Floob" *Flight Control *Flyboy *Footpad *Frip *Gasser *Great Weapon *Heavy sparring *Hyper-rapture *Imperial standard meter *Imslow *"Kark" *Launch Control *Light sparring *Lightspeed *"Loot" *Med-surg *Medical Admin *Meditech *Medshuttle *Minimum Safe Distance (MSD) *"Mopak" *"Newbie" *Officers' Barracks *Panelman *Pattycake *Pijer-rigged *"Poodoo" *Port Heavy Blaster Station *Pyrowall *Rainbow-jacket Almirante *Ready Room *Regional Naval Supply Area *Rimsoo *"Rocketjock" *RSW-6, subgrade 2, Miscellaneous Entertainment and Services *Sera Plinck *Skin holo *"Sodder" *ST11 *ST12 *Sweetlook *Sweet Queen Quinella *Tactical channel 5 *"Tee-my" (TMAI) *TIE X1 *Tractor Beam Control *Trogan meter *Vacuum *We Both Die (WBD) *Wrist-hawk *"You-buh" (UABH) Comida y bebidas *Alarevi ale *Andoan ale *A Walk in the Phelopean Forest *Bahmat steak *Bantha blaster *Berbersian crab *Boiled chork *Caf *Corellian ale *Droat milk *Feelo eggs *Fodu/Fogu *Green fire sauce *Knobblypear *Lamito *Melahnese food *Membrosia *Mon Calamari seaweed mash *Ortolan blue ferment *Soypro *Sucosa *Sunfruit *Tea **Bluefruit Kintle **Kosh **Manellan Jasper *Vege-steak *Vulderanian grain flakes (Flakies) *Water *Wuli nut *Zabrak ferment Plantas *Blueblossom *Everlily *Purple passion *Radish *Rankweed *Rojo Documentos *''Beings Holozine'' *Death Star plans *''Imperial Designation Manual'' *Imperial Legal Code **Section 14, Subsection 9, Part C-1 *Imperial Military Stop Loss Order *Imperial Work Contract *Statute OB-CPO-1198 *Tarkin Doctrine *''The Fallacy of War'' Materiales, substancias y gases *Absorbital *Alumabronze *Anti-sweat película *Bacta *Carbonite *Cotton *Densecris *Denseplast *Durasteel **9093-T7511 grade durasteel **9095-T8511 grade durasteel *Everplast *Flimsiplast *Hisp-silk *Hypermatter *Lubricant *Meelweekian silk *Orthostat solution *Oxygen *Plastoid *Platinum *Pleekwood *Quadanium *Spice *Synthwool *Tachyon *Transparisteel Fenómenos del mundo real *Arcology *Asthma *Autoimmune disease *Depil *Electron *Eosinophil *HES (Hypereosinophilic syndrome) *legume *Leukemia *Photon *Positron }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * Categoría:Novelas individuales